A wish on a star
by RedFox stories
Summary: There was an old legend it was said a hero will come to protect us all from evil the hero named Kirby the hero never came the evil never came, seem's like the legend was wrong, right? not by a long shot they said it was a great hero that can save us all, no one ever said it'll be a girl


There was an old legend it was said a hero will come to protect us all from evil the hero named Kirby

the hero never came

the evil never came

seem's like the legend was wrong, right? not by a long shot

they said it was a great hero that can save us all, no one ever said it'll be a girl who likes to eat anything and I mean anything, no not that get your mind out of the gutter perv.

I was walking home alone my friend needed help with the student council club paper's after the rest of the student council dump all the work on him, it took us all day to get approve everything even if out friends help. so that's why I'm walking home alone in the night.

Some might say I look...a little weird to them, I have dark red hair with Heterochromia iridum eye's which means I have mismatch eye's my left being blue and my right bright red. I was still wearing my school uniform. it was a black Blazer with a white under shirt and black tie with a course a black pants. I had a choice on what color my uniform would be, I like the color black.

man everything seem to be boring, the same things happen I get up, train with my wooden sword oh, by the way, my grandpa is a sensei or master he's teaching style called the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, anyway I would get up train with my sword, go to school and hangout with my Friends and then go home, it was an almost normal life but I was mine.

But sometimes I wish for something new something else, I lookup the sky, it was full of stars. each one seem to have its own brightness, there was one that seem to stand out I didn't know why thought It seem different. Then I saw it I started to move

'I falling star? make a wish.'

I thought what was I going to wish for money? superpowers? bit- wait this is a kid's fanfic I can't make that joke. then it hit me

" I wish for something different," I said aloud, it was a good thing I was alone on the street

As I saw the star starting to move it seem to get bigger and bigger...it's coming at me

I quickly ran out the way the star missing me by an inch, damn star's you scary... I heard the star crashing into the ground and feeling it was close to me. I carefully walk towards it, I saw the crater it made in the ground and in it was a girl. laying there, she seemed to be asleep

'not a scratch on her' it was strange I walk up to her she seemed around my age. she had pink hair that reach her neck, she wore a pink jacket with sleeveless that go over her hand and dark pink shorts that left her legs mostly exposed, she had Red boot's, that seem damage a little. 'i can't leave he out her alone' playing the good guy i pick her up and carried her on my back.

I carried her back to my home, coming up to it, It was a dojo pretty big I had a wall that block anyway from trying to break in without a rope, opening the front gate and taking her inside the main building, there are two buildings plus a shack in the walls the main dojo that was used for training and also hold the kitchen and living room, living quarters me and grandpa used to sleep there were only 5 rooms upstairs and downstairs. we only used two of them leaving the other's empty. I took her into the living quarters using the spare room's I set her down in an empty bed. I probably stayed by her side for about 2 hours, well sometimes I'll go get a snack. Right before I left to get something to drink she started to move. 'looks like she's waking up.'

she opened her eye's, they were crystal blue that seem to be deep as the ocean. this sounds like a bad fanfiction...

"...hi?" I said she seemed to be confused looking around. taking a moment she just smiled

"do you have any food?" she ask

" that's the first thing you say when you wake up in a strangers house?" I ask shock

"is that wrong?"

"yea-...no...i don't know," I said defeated

"so can I get some food?"

"fine follow me," I said getting up

"yay," she said excited, getting up

We both left the living quarters and into the kitchen, she went straight into the fridge and started to eat...everything

"HEY, DON'T EVERYTHING" I shouted she was eating everything I have, sure I was scared, but I had some snack in there. she looks back at me with some crumbs on conner of her lips. 'she's like a kid' Grabbing a napkin

"here," I said wiping of the crumbs, she just smiled at me, I blushed a little feeling my cheeks heat up I quickly looks away.

"what's your name?" I ask

"my name is Kirby" she raising one arm up like an anime

"my name is Kyo" holding out my hand for a handshake and she took it, she felt so soft I hesitated before letting go. wait her name was Kirby...and she fell out of the sky

"Kirby where are you from?" she look at me for a moment as if she was trying to remember

" I don't know," she said

"what do you mean?"

"well i just woke up I can't really remember what happen before I went to sleep."

"so your all alone?"

"yeah..I guess I am," she said depressed I could'not leave her alone but grandpa will kill me if he finds's out about a girl living with me, damn why did he have to leave her the week.

"you can stay here if you want."

"r-really" she said shock

"yeah I can't leave you alone you barely know where you are."

"thank you" she jump running up to me and hugging me, for a moment i didn't know what to do. it was the first time a girl hug me, I just hugged back, warm that was the only word I could describe it.

this sounds like some kind fanfiction

* * *

that's the first chapter hope you guys like it

kyo: hope you guys like me

kirby: *eating bread*


End file.
